


Nothing More

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 麦考伊逐渐发现当事情开始变坏的时候，有两种途径能够让他发泄积蓄的负面情绪。在学院的生活不能算是坏事，但绝对制造了很多压力，而鉴于他需要在附属医院工作换取学分，其中一条途径——酗酒——就被堵上了。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 6





	Nothing More

麦考伊逐渐发现当事情开始变坏的时候，有两种途径能够让他发泄积蓄的负面情绪。在学院的生活不能算是坏事，但绝对制造了很多压力，而鉴于他需要在附属医院工作换取学分，其中一条途径——酗酒——就被堵上了。

两天以后，他用密匙打开酒店的门，看到派克的时候，他终于想起来青睐另一条道路的原因，那就是，他没必要跟半熟不熟的人打交道就能独自酩酊大醉。

麦考伊缓慢地让视线滑落派克身侧。他见过派克几次，但从来没有谈过话——这可能是他们靠得最近的一次了——这绝对是最尴尬的一次约见了。

“……你打算进来吗？”派克最终问道。麦考伊猛地拉回视线，对上派克的眼睛。“是的，”他条件反射地说，踏进门内。复古风格的门没有自动闭合的功能，派克抬起手指拧了一下，示意他把门关上。他做这动作和麦考伊印象里的任何动作一样优雅自得，他的平静让麦考伊镇定下来。

他带上门，迎着派克的注视走上前去，越过他身侧，将携带的医疗箱端正地放在桌上。

派克没有问任何愚蠢的问题。这很合理，麦考伊听说过他“最年轻舰长”的名声。他打开医疗箱，短暂地停下来，问道：“你会使用无针注射器吗？”

“我会。”派克在他身后回答。

“很好。”麦考伊错开一步，取出头三支封装好的一次性注射器。“我会给自己注射前三针。如果一切顺利，四十分钟后、至迟一个小时内药效会自然消退。剩余两支完全一样；如果我手上的血氧监控仪开始报警，给我注射一针，那应该会立刻唤醒我。如果我没有在一分钟内醒来，呼叫救护车，注射另一针，然后开始做人工呼吸。”

派克看起来印象深刻。他伸手确认留在箱中的药剂。“如果你的手环报警，注射一针。一分钟内没有醒来，呼叫救护车，注射另一针，然后开始人工呼吸。”

“这是正确的顺序。”

派克扭头看向他，研究他的神情。片刻以后，他点一点头，仍然没有问任何愚蠢的问题。

麦考伊走到床边坐下。“你想要我脱掉衣服吗？”

“不。”

麦考伊开始注射第一支药剂。

他感受得到派克视线的重量，但他习惯了这种注视——作为一个医生必须习惯。他的手稳定地把药剂推到自己体内。头两针是不同的肌肉松弛剂，第三针确保头两针不会杀死他。他把最后一个空针筒放在床头柜上，已经感觉到身体开始沉重起来。他迅速躺倒在床上，柔软的被单在他手指起堆起皱褶。他尽力调整好姿势，但很快就连呼吸都开始变得困难。这是一种恐怖的感觉，未经训练的人可能会立刻陷入恐慌。但麦考伊知道每一针的效果，他知道自己不会缺氧，所以他继续浅浅地呼吸。

不可避免地，他的眼皮开始滑落。他并不困倦，但也无力睁开眼。他仍然可以听，听见派克的脚步声，他的皮鞋踩在长毛地毯上，沙沙，沙沙。床垫凹陷下去，麦考伊的手滑向派克的重量。它被握住。

他们通过论坛联系的时候没有讨论过这个。

约定是派克可以做任何他愿意做的事情，相应的，麦考伊可以不做任何事。永久性伤害和插入式性行为都被排除了，但在这之外还有很多事情可以做。

派克可能没有预料到麦考伊会选择如此彻底地放弃掌控权。他能理解很多人都不喜欢这样，他们想要的不是实际上的控制——大部分人都没有恋尸癖——而是获得控制的过程。有的人会选择直接结束会面，也有的人会试着自慰，然后百无聊赖地等上四十分钟，在此期间登上论坛把麦考伊拉黑。

无所谓。麦考伊只需要知道有人会唤醒他，这就足够了。他需要的是这段无法动弹的时间本身。随着肌肉逐渐松弛，好像整个世界都从他肩上被抬起来了。就这样放弃掌控，放弃努力，放弃责任，往下坠落，向内坍缩——就好像世界只是一个清明梦。

在梦里，派克将他拖下床，像拖一件家具。他把麦考伊安置在他先前盘踞的扶手椅上，让麦考伊的头向后仰，保证他呼吸道通畅。他调整好麦考伊的姿势，让他深深地窝在扶手椅中，然后坐在麦考伊的膝上，仿佛他是一个人肉坐垫。

事实上，麦考伊就是一个人肉坐垫。

派克让麦考伊的一条手臂从扶手下的空档中自然下垂，保证血液循环不受阻，然后牵起另一条手臂放在自己身前，用自己的左手握着。他往后靠了靠，找了个舒服的姿势，然后伸手拿了点什么，随后陷入了相对的静止中。时不时地，他会捏一捏麦考伊的手，把玩他的手指。

麦考伊不太确定这个房间中谁比较异常：主动给自己注射肌肉松弛剂的他，还是泰然处之的派克。

他的全部感官都集中在派克握着他的那只手上。派克的手上有明显的老茧，麦考伊揣测那是使用武器留下来的。他的指甲修剪得很整齐，轻轻滑过麦考伊手背时，激起一阵愉悦的刺痛。他的拇指在麦考伊手腕上打转，却没有任何情色的意味，就像他偶尔调整坐姿时碾过麦考伊的鼠蹊部却并不淹留。显然，此时此刻的麦考伊在他看来只是一件家具。

麦考伊感到……放松。

他从来没有如此遗憾地迎来苏醒。最先是呼吸的起伏加大，然后是不受控制的肌肉抽动。他不得不活动脖颈，已经感受到颈椎的抗议。他抬起低垂的右手，抽了张纸巾擦掉流下来的口水。派克仍然坐在他膝上，所以麦考伊也没急着起来。他看了眼时间，离一个小时还差十几分钟。看来在很长一段时间的停药后，他的身体对松弛剂的抗性降低了。

如果有下次的话，他需要稍微调低浓度。

他尽量保持不动，但派克还是站了起来。麦考伊继续坐在扶手椅上，四肢仍然酥软。他看着派克将PADD放进大衣口袋中，慢条斯理地整理好衬衣上的皱褶。他回转过来，在麦考伊身前蹲下，抬手放在麦考伊的膝盖上。

“我想把你吸出来，”他彬彬有礼地说。

麦考伊乱了一拍呼吸。他仍然不太想说话，鉴于他们还在这约定的一小时内，派克也没有等到他给出同意，擅自开始解开麦考伊的裤子。残余的药效让麦考伊的勃起有些困难，但他有好几个月没有做爱了，再加上，嘿，这可是派克，学院公认的最英俊的教职。

派克把他的裤子重新整理好的时候正好一个小时。

麦考伊失语地看着派克扩散的瞳孔。派克的眼睛本来就眼白不多，此刻双瞳直如深渊。他从喉头中挤出一句：“你可以用我。下次。”

派克微笑起来，眼角的笑纹堆叠。“当然。”他说，麦考伊分不清那是不是一个承诺。“你能站起来吗？”

“是的，”麦考伊说。他站起来，仍然有些脚步不稳，不是因为药效，而是因为高潮。他把医疗箱锁好，拎起来。“谢谢你，”他转向派克，后者点一点头，麦考伊离开了房间，脚步比来时轻快。


End file.
